Forgotten (Male OC) (Marauders Era)
by wherehaveallthedragonsgone
Summary: Iris Evans. A Bastard Child. A Blank book. Nobody can read him Now, Let his story be know. Hated by his family. Now Iris Evans finally gets to leave their bitter home. He is a wizard, after all.
1. Chapter 1 : His reasons

Once upon a time... Who the hell am I kidding. This isn't a fairy tale. I just found out I was a bloody wizard. I also found out that I'd be going to the same school as her. Who's her? My older sister. Lily. She would be going into third year and I would be going into first. Fantastic. I thought that spending time away from her was heaven and now I'm going to go to the same school as her. I get to go to the same school as Lily 'fucking perfect' Evans.

So I guess it's kind of hard to understand why I'm reacting like this. And maybe my life will even be better with just being with one member of the family instead of three. So let me explain why I'm reacting this way. Just to clear a few things up. Just so you can understand my point of view.

The Beginning

So, before I was born, my family was really happy. Or at least, they seemed to be. My mum was having an affair. Nobody knew. I mean, her husband was really busy with work, she had to watch two little girls all by herself. Who wouldn't be a little stressed. Anyways. She got pregnant from the affair. She passed it off to her husband for a while. Her husband and children were ecstatic. A new member of the family. The woman, my mum, wasn't Ecstatic. She was counting the days until she would have to explain to her husband and children that it wasn't his baby.

Months later, the Baby was born. Pitch black hair on top of his head. Beautiful. That's how all the nurses described him. He seemed so beautiful. Everyone thought he was the most beautiful person they'd ever seen. Iris. That's what they named him. Deep down, the man knew. This couldn't be his baby. Nobody on his side of the family had Black hair. All of them had Red and Blonde hair. All of the members of the mothers side of the family had Blonde and brown hair.

He knew. So he confronted his wife. After months of the baby being home. He confronted her and she admitted her wrong doings. Saying that it only happened once. That the man had tricked her somehow. The Husband forgave his wife. Raising the child as his own.

Until the child was four. At the age of four, the child could get any knowledge he wanted out of anybody. He found out about the affair. His siblings had also found out. They were confused. What did mommy mean when she called Iris a Bastard? They didn't know until they asked her. She sat them down and explained. A bastard was an illegitimate child. A child from outside the marriage while they were married.

So the boy's siblings also started calling him a Bastard. The man, who wasn't actually his father, never called him a Bastard. He never called him anything. He ignored his existence. His sisters and mother blamed him for their father and husband always being at work. They hated him for almost ruining the family. Though, they never sent him away. As if sending him away was something too good for him. Like he didn't deserve an escape from their name calling.

So the boy distanced himself from them. He hid his emotions from them. He turned himself cold. All for the sake of never being hurt by them. He knew this wasn't how a family was supposed to be. He knew that. Did he even count as part of the family? They never took him anywhere. Did anyone even know he existed? Besides the nurses and Doctor that delivered him, nobody did.

So he was the freak. He was cold. He had no emotions and they couldn't stand that. They'd call him a Bastard and he'd have the worst reaction they could think of. No reaction at all. He wasn't like them. He was strange. He was a freak who rarely even spoke to them. He was a stranger in their house. No. He was the child of a stranger in their house. That was much worse.

End of story.

That is me. I am Iris Evans. I am a blank book. You write a sentence in me and it disappears. You shred me and nothing happens because I'm blank. You just wasted all the effort over nothing. No reaction. Nobody knows my story because my pages don't tell one. Finally. I'll tell it. I'll let it envelope you. Now, somebody will know my story. All because I have to go to the same retched school as my sister. All because I'm a wizard.

I think me being a little upset over living with these people is warranted. I mean. One ignores me. Three of them Call me a Bastard and every other insult that anyone could possibly dream up. Now I have to go to school with the one that formerly hated me the same amount as the rest but now hates me more because she isn't as special anymore.

I literally make them contradict themselves. They call me a freak because I'm a wizard but Mum and her Dad call Lily amazing because she's a witch. I literally make Petunia able to stand being around Lily if it means they get to throw insults at me. So yes. It's warranted for me to find it completely horrid that I will be going to the same school as Lily Evans.


	2. Chapter 2: His wand

Shopping for school supplies. That was odd. Mainly because Dumbledore took us around. Lily kept acting all innocent and nice to me in public. I nodded at her once in awhile. I wasn't used to this nice treatment she was using. It was weird. So weird. Until Dumbledore told Lily she knew where everything was and she could go ahead. I sighed in relief as I looked at the old man.

"That was very awkward." I said in my smooth voice. He looked shocked. As if he hadn't expected me to be so willing to talk to him. Little did he know that was all I was willing to say. He lead me towards the shop called Ollivander's. It was where we would get my wand. That was somewhat fun. I guess.

When we went inside the old man looked at me in shock. He dropped everything in his hands, Which wasn't much, and he swiftly towards us. He started grinning. Like he just won a million dollars.

"Mr. Evans. So great to meet you. Your birth father. I never got the pleasure of meeting him. But oh how you look so similar. From the pictures I've seen. Ollivander exclaimed as he looked at Dumbledore. I kept the shock off my face.

"Let's hope he is just as powerful and twice as kind." Dumbledore stated as I furrowed my brows. I hadn't met my father yet they stood here talking about him as if I wasn't here myself. I cleared my throat as they both looked at me. I still said nothing.

"Oh yes. Let's see." Ollivander went digging through the shelves and brought back multiple boxes. He set them down and opened one box. "Try this one." He stated as I nodded. I picked it up with my left hand. His eyes widened. I was left handed, so what? I flicked my wrist and nothing happened. He quickly snatched the wand away. He took out the next one. I held it the same.

I flicked my wrist and this time wind tore through the shop. Destroying everything. Ollivander snatched the wand back again. He fixed the shop and continued to search for a wand that would suit me. We did this process over and over again. After about 18 more wands Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Ollivander. Do you have any wands made from ebony? And perhaps a Phoenix feather core?" Dumbledore asked as Ollivander's eyes widened. He went to the very back of the shop. Pulling all of the boxes off of the top shelf until he got to the very back where one was propped up against the back of the shelf. He brought it down. The amount of dust on it was unbelievable. He brought it over.

I was in a trance when he brought it out. It had a carving of who knows what and it was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. If this wand accepted me, I would worship it. I would whisper words of encouragement every time i cast a spell. I would compliment it. Him. It was a boy. I could tell somehow. Even if it made me sound like a complete loon. Even if it couldn't perform the simplest of spells. I needed it.

I was handed the wand. As soon as I touched it I felt as if it was a missing part of me that I had never knew I lost until I got it back. I stared at it. It was even more mesmerizing up close. That carving had been a flower. A rose. It curved around the handle.

"Beautiful. So beautiful." I hadn't realized I had said it out loud until Ollivander looked at me in shock. I hadn't spoken to him at all. With a flick of my wrist, the wand accepted me. I could already tell. I was happy. So happy. I was finally complete. I grinned. It was really wide. I disregarded Ollivander and Dumbledore as I pressed the wand to my forehead.

"Thank you." I whispered to it softly. I don't know why but I was very attached to this wand. More attached to it than anything else in my entire life.

"That will be four Galleons." Ollivander stated as my eyebrows shot up. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Normally you charge more." He stated as Ollivander looked at me.

"He spoke to the wand. He called it beautiful. He was mesmerized by that wand the moment he saw it." Ollivander said as my eyes snapped to him.

"He. It's a he." I stated quickly as I continued to look at the wand. He was so beautiful. He was powerful. He chose me. I didn't choose him. "He chose me. Now I'm happy." I whispered as I held the wand carefully. If I broke him, I don't know what I'd do. My life would feel as if it was over. I gently set the wand in the box that Ollivander took him out of. I closed the box gently. Holding it with the utmost care. I paid the man the money I owed. I nodded to him as Dumbledore led me out. I don't think I'd be talking for the rest of the day.

I was contempt as I was lead to a book store. As I walked in, Lily looked over and her eyes darkened.

"Ah, yes, Lily. It seems your brother has gotten his wand. A very nice one. Such a coincidence that we would meet you here. I have something to attend to. Do you mind helping him with his books?" Dumbledore asked as she glared at me.

"No. Not at all." She stated as Dumbledore left. Lily's friends came over. They looked at me and then her.

"He looks nothing like you." One stated as Lily turned her head to look at the girl. Lily looked back at me with a stone cold glare.

"He isn't anything like me. He's a failure. He's a troublemaker. He shouldn't even be going to Hogwarts. He's my half-brother." She stated coldly. I ignored her. I looked at the list of books I needed. I saw a shelf dedicated to school books so I walked over there. It was simple enough to find them.

I still had my wand in my hand. Until all of a sudden, it wasn't there. It was in Lily's hand. She smirked as she held the box.

"Let's see what kind of pathetic wand you got. Probably something completely generic." She had a gleam in her eye. I felt something snap in me. She was going to try and make fun of the beautiful wand.

"Lily. Never. Ever. Touch my stuff." I growled. It was a deep, resonating sound from my chest. As if it didn't come from a human at all. Her friends looked shocked. I felt my hair cover my eyes. I was normally good at keeping it from them. I had my head tilted to the side and I'm sure if my eyes could be seen, they'd look wild.

"I'm older. You don't tell me what to do." She hissed at me. All of a sudden books fell from the shelves. Papers were swirling around.

"Give me my wand." It was still a smooth voice. It just held a hint of malice in it now. I'd get my wand back from her. Even if it meant I'd have to kill someone. Suddenly, the wand flew from her hand. Box and all. It landed in my hand. Everything in the shop calmed down. Stuff started to go back to it's shelf.

"My wand." I said it softly but it was still possessive.


	3. Chapter 3: His new school

I swiftly paid for the books I needed and got as far from my sister as I could. She was provoking me. In a way I had never been able to be provoked. I spoke more today than I had in the last year. I waited for Dumbledore. I was, that is, until some very loud boys heading my way stopped. They were still loud.

"James. No. Don't." One of them sighed as my sister exited the store. She didn't notice the boys in front of her.

"I can't believe you're going to Hogwarts. You'll be kicked out. Bastard." She grumbled at me as I stared at her blankly. I had already said so many words today despite my vow to not. I might as well continue and get it all out.

"Sorry dear. I can't control the fact that your mother wasn't happy with your family." I said with a shrug. One of the boy's eyes had widened. He seemed shocked that I could say it such an emotionless tone.

"That's no way to talk to your elder sister. Apologize to me or you'll get it when we get home." She stated as the boys furrowed their brows. Probably not used to how she was speaking.

"Half sister, honey, and you know I don't apologize. Why would I be sorry for your problems?" I asked as I looked at my hands. I was bored. She didn't explode like Petunia. That was no fun.

"You should. I can ruin your life. You don't have to go to Hogwarts. Not if you miss the train." She hissed. One of the boys took this as his Que to interrupt.

"Evans! Go out with me?" He asked as our heads snapped in his direction. I rose an eyebrow.

"I'll assume you mean Lily, because I have never seen you a day in my life. Perhaps you were the boy who was hiding in the bushes. That's creepy. Leave." I stated as I stared at him. His eyes shot to me as his brow furrowed.

"You're that boy who I saw climbing out on the roof when I tried to visit Lily." He said as I looked at him with a blank expression.

"Oh. I'm telling Mum." Lily was smirking with triumph.

"Go ahead and tell her. Whatever she does can't be much worse than what she already has." I shrugged. Lily grew angrier at this. My lack of care for what she had to say bothered her. "I believe the actual thing you should be saying is 'Why the fuck was this boy in our bushes?' that seems more like something miss logical Lily Evans would say." I continues as I looked at the group of boys.

"James. I told you that hiding in bushes in people's yards is frowned upon." One boy said. He had somewhat shaggy hair and scars. Lots of scars. They didn't make him look scary though. Or bad for that matter.

"There you go. It seems someone has logic. I'm Iris by the way. Iris Evans. Current Bastard child. Gives no damns. About to be a first year at Hogwarts. Currently wondering why a random boy named James hid in my bushes and saw me climb on a roof." I stated as I shrugged. The four boys all looked at me in shock as Lily crossed her arms.

"I didn't know you had a brother Evans." One of them stated as Lily sighed.

"He isn't someone I like mentioning." She stated as I chuckled humorlessly.

"Of course you don't Lily. You've been calling me a bastard since I was four. Why would you like mentioning me? Makes perfect sense. I mean. I'm kinda mute around you mainly. In fact. I've talked more today than I have in the last year. What an achievement." I mocked darkly.

"What did you mean when you said she couldn't do much worse than she actually had?" The same boy who didn't know I was her brother asked as I stood.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Dumbledore is back. I'll take my leave now." I stated as I walked towards Dumbledore. I don't think I will talk to those boys again. They seem to like hanging around Lily. Talking to them would mean running into Lily. I didn't really want that. She was so boring. She's never creative. She never comes up with anything new.

I wonder if she will get creative at Hogwarts. Maybe other people will get creative. I don't mind being made fun of, as long as it's something creative. Not boring. I hate boring. I do bad things when I get bored. Maybe going to a magic school will fix that. My boredom, I mean, not people being uncreative little twats.

Perhaps my new school will cause me to be almost happy. Usually I'm only happy when Petunia explodes. I know Lily taught Mum how to send howlers. Maybe I could send letters to them just to get a reaction. Bring myself happiness with howlers of my family members blowing up.

I just realized that I may have a twisted sense of humor. Oh well. Nothing anyone can do about what amuses me.


	4. Chapter 4: His house

When we got home, Lily did, in fact, tell Mum about my roof climbing and back talking. Mum wasn't happy in the least. She slapped me and sent to the tiniest room in the house. My room. I didn't get food that night. I knew it wasn't completely over though. Oh well. I guess I would have to get through this spell of anger. Making me happy that school started very soon.

I drifted to sleep. Used to the almost claustrophobia causing space. In fact, it made me feel safe. It was impossible to sneak up on me in my sleep. I appreciated that. I always was a light sleeper anyways. I suppose it was better that way. If I had been a light sleeper, I'd never know when they were planning an attack on me.

It was better when I knew. I didn't want to give them a reaction. That might give them the tinniest bit of pleasure. Knowing that their behavior did, in fact, affect me. Yeah, no. No way in hell. Besides, it would only really cause surprise and anger. Nothing like sadness. I had long since overcome such puny emotions as sadness. There really was no point in wallowing in self pity. It just gave the person who hurt you the pleasure of knowing they have a sway on you. They have a pull on you. Pathetic.

I guess that sounds a bit cold. Though, being raised in the situation I was raised in can do that to you. Besides, if anyone is cold, it's my _'family'._ They are the ones trying to make me sad. Trying to hurt me. Trying to break me in the worst ways possible. For what. A laugh at best. Monsters, the lot of them. Treating a young child in such a way. Their lucky I haven't become a Psychopath. Though, I'm only eleven. That can still very well happen.

I woke up to my door slamming open. I was correct in thinking it wasn't quite over. There my Mother stood. She was angry. Like she had let the anger boil over. Probably for this exact reason. Perhaps an excuse. She yanked me out of bed. Smacking me. Over and over. On any part of my body she could get away with.

"What have you got to say for yourself?" She shrieked as I let my cold eyes rest on her. When this woman died, the world would be a better place. I was absolutely fucking sure of that.

"What, exactly, should I have to say for myself. Am I even the one at fault here? You're the one who caused my birth. So Why, Exactly, Do _you_ find the need to blame _me._ I'm not at fault. I didn't do anything. _You_ threw away _your_ marriage. Over what? A little fun?" I snapped at her. I was tired. I was angry. I was sleep deprived because this woman and her daughters took their turns with their torture. I was hungry. I was just so done with everyone today.

She gaped at me. I never talked back like this. That's what made my night worse. A broken bone. It rarely happened. In this case, it surely did. In some people's opinions, it'd be sad that an eleven year old would know what a broken bone felt like. In my opinion, however, it was helpful. Much more helpful than not knowing and causing the injury to worsen.

It was only two hours after she left that I was sure she wouldn't come back. By that time, It was too late for me to go back to sleep. I'd have to survive with a total of eight hours of sleep. That week. I would live. I would be out of here soon. I would live and thrive. I would piss off those people so badly because of that. They'd just have to hide and watch.

I smirked in the dark as I laid. The aching of my body a well known feeling. The shooting pain in my arm dulled by my thoughts. I'd be out of here and I'd raise hell for them still. I would bring myself humor. I'd never give them a reaction that they oh so longed for. Today was an exception. Maybe today would just make them want it even more. I hoped so.

If I couldn't trust to get my amusement from them, then who could I trust. Besides, I've heard that when one gets their amusement from the people who are terrible to them, it makes it much more sweet. I wouldn't know. I've never gotten it from anyone else. I'd surely find out this school year though.

Tomorrow was, September first. I'd just have to make it through today. After all, It was only six in the morning. I could almost taste tomorrow. I decided, I would spend the day packing my non existent things. Probably thinking about which house I'd be in. Stuff like that. I would avoid my family at all costs. Who knew what I'd do when I finally broke. I had a faint Idea and I wasn't too fond of getting arrested so I think I'll try to avoid doing that.

The only way I could assure that while being so sleep deprived, in pain, annoyed, and angry, was to avoid them. For a whole day. That, and strain on a broken arm doesn't sound very appealing to me. I'm not a masochist. Nor will I ever be. I'm absolutely positive of that.


	5. Chapter 5: His Blood Status

_**Okay, So it has come to my attention that some people don't like that his name is Iris. So I'm going to explain it really quickly so people can understand why I named him Iris. I know Iris is not really a unisex name in the UK. His mother doesn't really like him. Iris is his middle name. She wanted to plague him with a girl name for the rest of his life. Therefore, calling him Middle name. It just kinda stuck. I get why some people were confused. I hadn't mentioned that he went by his second name. His first name is Adonis. While this is not a traditional English name, I already mentioned he was the most beautiful child anyone had ever seen. He doesn't really go by his first name. So Iris stuck. Glad to clear that up,**_

 _ **The Author.**_

I made it through the day without a single person bothering me. It was rather surprising. Yet, I still got not nearly enough asleep. Of course, that meant that today, I was even more irritable. I had, however, gotten food. Otherwise, I'd probably have died. Which would inevitably suck.

Anyways, I woke up only a single hour after I fell asleep. I Got dressed and made my way out of my room at 8. They were already eating breakfast. I usually ate a small breakfast but I didn't want to eat with them. I wasn't going to get irritated. I already had to ride in a car with them. I had the minimum amount of patience possible without trying to kill someone. Therefore, I flat out refused to even try to bare the meal with them. It seemed fair to me. That's all I cared about.

Time seemed to move slower as I waited for us to leave. Petunia wasn't going, Their dad had to work. So we were going with mother dearest. Fantastic. I get to spend my morning with the two people who hate me more than anything at the moment. Not to mention I'm not in the best of moods. Sure. That seems like a great combination. Note the sarcasm. Note it in Italic, bold, red letters. I'm being sarcastic.

Eventually, we did end up leaving. Much to my relief. Soon I'd be gone for almost a year. Almost a whole year without having to even look at Mother or Petunia. That seems like a great damn deal to me. I was almost happy. But I've already told you. The only joy I've found in life is messing with my family. Not in a particularly friendly way either.

It seemed as if it took a lifetime to get to Kings cross station. When, in reality, it was about two hours. When we got there, I practically jumped out of the still moving car with my trunk and owl. Yeah, I had bought an owl. I swiftly moved towards the station. Lily and Mother dearest were fuming but I didn't care. I was finally about to go to Hogwarts.

I kinda assumed other kids may have owls. So I could honestly just follow them. That and Lily had ran through the wall in her first year. I'm willing to assume they didn't change that. So I took my ticket and made my way to the wall in between platforms 9 and 10.

I took my chances of running through the wall. Oh boy was I hoping that I was correct. Imagine how many strange looks I would get if I wasn't. I ran towards it. Getting ready in case there was an impact. There was nothing.

I ran straight through the wall. I gave myself a silent celebration and then headed towards the train. That was when, unfortunately, the four boys from Diagonally surrounded me.

"Oh! It's Lily's Brother! Do you know where Lily is?" The boy, James, asked as I sighed.

"She should be heading trough the barrier any moment now. Probably angrily. I ran off." I stated as I pushed my way through them. It was hard considering I still had a broken arm. It caused more pain than I needed. They let me go fairly easy. The boy with the scars noticing how I was holding my arm. As if I was trying to keep it from touching anything. A flash of concern flashed through his eyes as I quickly turned. It wasn't any of his business.

I swiftly got on the train. Handing off my ticket to the person who was taking them. I went to find a compartment for myself. All of them seemed to be filling up quickly. I found one that had a boy all by himself. I opened the door. He looked at me with a scowl. I raised an eyebrow. As if challenging him to tell me I couldn't sit there.

"I'm Iris." I stated as I sat down. The boy looked disgusted at my presence. As if I had killed his Mother. I'm pretty sure I hadn't. The boy had dark, curly hair. His features were aristocratic and he was pale.

"I am Regulus Black." He stated as he held out his hand. I took it swiftly. Doing a single shake before letting go just as swiftly.

"Pleasure." I hummed softly. He nodded. It wasn't really a pleasure considering the looks he kept shooting me. After minutes of Silence, people began to join the Compartment. All of them looking Aristocratic. Finally, Regulus turned back to me.

"What is your last name?" He asked as I looked at him sharply. I had been minding my own before he asked the question.

"Evans." Sharp inhales and hatred filled glares were suddenly the only thing in the compartment. All shot at me.

"Filthy Mudblood." One of them hissed as I sat with a blank face. No emotions portrayed.

"Actually, My sister is. I'm a Half-blood. According to Ollivander and Dumbledore." I stated smoothly as the tense air slowly started to dissipate.

"So you have a different parent than her. Very well, What's that parent's Last name?" A girl asked as I shot her a stone cold look.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be going by Evans." I hissed darkly. "But Dumbledore said he hopes I'm just as powerful and twice as kind. I'm going out on a limb and saying he wasn't the nicest. Apparently, I look a lot like him." I stated as they observed me.

"Well, My father does now a man. Says he went to school with him. I've met him once. He showed up at our house with a displeased look on his face. Rambling about a man they went to school with. Saying everything was all his fault. He looked young. Not as young as you but young. He did have the same features as you." Regulus stated as he stared at me. I Shrugged. I didn't know if he was my father.

"Anyways. It's whatever. If you did lie about being a Half-blood, we would find out." A girl said as I shrugged. The train had been moving for a while. I zoned out after they started talking about Pure-blood's being the best and how they would always be the most pure and the most powerful. I didn't really care for their Bull shit.

I pulled out my wand. Twirling it in my fingers. It was still capable of putting me in a trance, even after staring at it for hours upon hours. Inspecting every little detail. I heard a collective gasp as one of them looked over at me. Apparently my wand was capable of putting other people in trances too.

"Your wand is... Captivating." One of the guys muttered as he got nods of agreement. I nodded and put it away. I didn't want to take the risk of one of them touching it.

Soon, it was time for them to get dressed. They all did so quickly and returned to the compartment. Iris hadn't made friends with them. He was mainly keeping to himself. That is, until one spoke up.

"Iris. That's a girls name. It seemed clear when you went into the boy's washroom that you were a guy." He stated as I looked up from my hands.

"It isn't my actual first name. It's my second name. My Mother just called me Iris so much, it stuck." I mentioned cautiously. The less they knew, the better. I didn't really plan on being friends with them. Even if we were in the same house. My last thought as the Train pulled up at it's stop was 'Damn. My arm hurts.'


	6. Chapter 6: His Name

As we shuffled off the train. I couldn't help but scowl. I didn't have the patience to deal with all of these people taking forever. I was almost tempted to barrel through them all. My broken arm kept me down to earth about that. It didn't seem like the best Idea.

Besides, what kind of impression would that make? Probably not a very good one. I also had different things to worry about. Like if they were going to use his first name for the sorting. Or if they were going to mention anything about his father's surname. You see, I am very curious to just who my actual father is.

I finally got off the train. That made me feel almost happy. The thought of my broken arm Killed that. I followed all of the other first years to the boats that we had to get on. We took the detour while the rest of the students took the normal way. It was whatever.

I was glad I had met absolutely nobody in first year. Now I didn't have to talk to them. I didn't have to act friendly. I could just sit on a boat with people my age and not speak a single word to them. That seemed fair to me. I liked that. No unnecessary involvement. I was incredibly almost happy.

It wasn't long before we got a good view of the castle. It was nice, I guess. Not particularly my taste but I suppose it was fine. I did have to live here for a while. I might as well get used to it now.

I didn't stare in wonder like most. I just took it all in. Waiting for when we got out of the boats. Which was soon enough. Though, I still wasn't in a very patient mood. I suppose I could wait a few minutes.

So I did wait those few minutes. When we were not there yet, I got annoyed. I still waited about two more minutes. We were close. I could see the land. Yet we were moving at such a slow pace. I was too impatient to wait. I jumped into the water with a splash. As they all stared at me, I made my way to the shore. Moving faster than the boats were.

I was using a broken arm. That shows how slow the boats were. I was so impatient I began swimming with a broken arm. I lasted through the pain and all the way to the shore. When I got out, my arm was in an extensive amount of pain. Yet, I was still standing there, Sopping wet, before the boats even really came close.

Technically I was on Hogwarts grounds. So I deemed it fit that I dried myself with magic. By the time the boats had reached the shore, I was dry and I had fixed my hair to look suitable. I was getting shocked looks as I inspected my wand for any water damage. None. Brilliant.

We made our way into the castle. I think that they all learned that I was impatient because it was a swift pace. I was okay with that. Soon we got to the doors of the Great hall. We stopped there and a woman began to explain the Hogwarts houses.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of the term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses." That is where I zoned out. I didn't care much for what she had to say. McGonagall. That was her name.

When I finally zoned back in, we began walking into the hall. We were walking in a line. We walked to the teachers table, facing the other students, our backs to the teachers, we stood. McGonagall placed a Hat on a stool. The sorting hat, I believe.

It opened up where a tear was in the seam. It now had a mouth. It began to sing.

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head,_

 _The sorting hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindor apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid to toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those if wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk will use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a thinking cap!"_

I had to admit. That hat had a great way of explaining Hogwarts houses. As the Hat bowed, the hall grew silent again. McGonagall stepped forward once more.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She announced to us as she held a piece of parchment. Specifically a name list. She started calling Name after name. I didn't care to remember them. Eventually she did get to the letter 'E'.

"Evans-Alvah, Adonis!" I slowly stepped out of line. I strolled up to the stool with an air of Confidence. I could see absolutely pure looks of shock at my last name. Lily look confused but she still held her glare on me. I placed the hat on my head as I sat down.

" _Oh yes. A mind so much alike to your father. I thought I'd never see another Alvah. Ah but yes. You look and think like him. Yet, you're different. You refuse to show emotions unless you are worn down. You're brave. But you use it different;y than a Gryffindor. You stand up to people with insults. Swimming through the lake. You are quite the impatient one. Oh but what's this. You aren't here to make friends. You just want to find a goal and reach it. Stomping people in the ground could be a necessary thing to do. Oh but you don't care."_ He hummed.

'I don't plan on showing any mercy to those who stand in my way.' I thought. I knew he was in my head. So I didn't have to speak.

 _"I see that. I see potential. Whether it be good or bad. You will strive to be great. Success. With the right tools you will reach it. I'm going with... SLYTHERIN!"_ He yelled the last word. Slytherin Slowly clapped while everyone else was silent. Then, cheers broke out. From every table. Three of them cheering because I wasn't in their house, that was clear. One of them cheering because I was. Both for reasons unknown.

I took the hat from my head and handed it back to a Pale McGonagall. I made my way to my new house. I spotted Regulus Black nodding his approval to me. He seemed paler than before but I didn't question it. Just like I wouldn't question why my last name had the effect it did.


End file.
